


KibaIno Smut

by DeerHearted77



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Roughness, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerHearted77/pseuds/DeerHearted77
Summary: Just practicing some nsfw/smut for KibaIno. No plot. Just the dirty.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 10





	KibaIno Smut

She was on her back, giggling as she bucked her hips up and rubbed her heat against the thin fabric of Kiba's boxers. He let out a soft groan as he responded with a fierce thrust back, pounding her back into the mattress. Not satisfied, Kiba flipped Ino onto her stomach and pushed his burning flesh up against hers, setting her alight. Kiba growled as he sunk his fangs into Ino's delicate flesh, her neck soft and supple, angelic blonde hair falling over her shoulder.  
She let out a moan, full of hot aroused breath. Her pale body was covered in bite marks, some of them puffy and bleeding, some shallow and dragged across in red marks, and others were patches of blue hickeys.  
“Kibaaahh, not so rough,” Ino gasped, biting her lower lip.  
“I know you like it,” Kiba smiled into her ear, giving the lobe a tug with his teeth, flashing silver in the moonlight.  
Ino started to grind her bottom against Kiba's eager cock. It throbbed through the red nylon, the color Kiba was feeling as his lust grew, a passionate crimson leaking the bloody longing to pound his cock into Ino's desirable wetness.  
“Stop teasing me, Sunflower,” Kiba growled, rubbing himself between her ass cheeks, thumbs leaving prints in the round flesh as he grabbed control of her hips to keep the contact close.  
“Oh, but you've been a naughty pup,” Ino smirked, looking back at Kiba with crystal eyes that shattered any patience in him.  
Kiba curled his fingers into Ino's ebony lace panties and tugged them off, claws ripping holes into the delicate garment, discarded off the side of the bed, quickly forgotten as Ino opened herself up to Kiba's eager eyes, rolling onto her back.  
Kiba threw one of her legs over his shoulder and started to kiss and nip up her ample thigh, his tongue flicking between the fold of her skin, just barely grazing her vulva lip. As Kiba moved closer to her dripping flower, Ino's breath hitched in anticipation. Kiba nuzzled into her sweet scent, making her shudder.  
“Stop making me wait,” Ino whimpered, hooking her ankle around Kiba's head, his shaggy brown hair tickling her toes as she urged him closer. “Now this isn't fair.”  
With a toothy grin, Kiba slowly licked Ino's puffy vulva lips, earning him a sharp moan from the blonde. After a round of licking her lips, he moved his tongue down to her sweet spot, his tongue running up against her swollen clit.  
His hot, wet tongue, dripping with saliva.  
He slooowly ran the muscle down to dip into her hole, scooping up a taste of her juices before returning back to her rosebud, all the while, Ino shivered in pleasure, the back of her hand pressed to her lips to stifle her moans.  
Kiba's switch flipped and he pinned her arms down to her sides as he ravished her, his tongue working in tight circles around her clitoris, making her let out a cry of ecstasy, ending in a gurgle as drool fell over her lips.  
“That's a good girl,” Kiba chuckled, “Cry for me,” he placed his lips around her clitoris, sucking on her bud, making Ino writhe underneath his sweaty body.  
Ino was close, so close, but she couldn't voice this, any word she tried to form released into a pitiful whimper. She wanted to cum with Kiba. Just as she thought she was going to overflow, Kiba pulled back, tongue swiping over his glazed lips to savor her taste. Ino looked up at Kiba, pupils wide and dilated, begging him to finish her. Kiba smirked, letting out a huff as he slowly pulled down his boxers, teasing her, letting the fabric linger before letting it fall down his muscular thighs.  
This wasn't the first time Ino and Kiba made love. And it wouldn't be the last, but regardless, Ino always had her breath taken away when she saw Kiba completely unclothed. He was evenly tanned and his body was toned. His penis was long, and thick, a handful was not enough to handle him. His pink tip was prominent, droplets of precum forming at the hole.  
After tossing his boxers behind him, Kiba slipped his palms underneath the back of her knees and pushed her legs back, giving her a smug curve of his lips as he positioned himself at her entrance, his tip already eagerly pushing in. Kiba slowly let go of her legs, but Ino obediently kept them raised for him. He took hold of her hips and in one quick movement, thrusted himself into her as he pulled her hips up to meet his.  
Kiba wasn't necessarily gentle when it came to sex, but it wasn't painful either. He was always excited and never slowed down until the last of his seed was spent. Even now, his tempo picked up as he would pull out only to push right back in, each thrust getting faster and harder, animalistic growls from his stomach ripping through the steamy air between them. He knew how to do Ino right despite also concentrating on his own pleasure. His member grinded up against her tingling rosebud, swollen and aching for every inch of Kiba's dick. Ino wasn't sure how much longer she would last as Kiba rammed her into the mattress, the bed frame creaking beneath them.  
Ino tangled her fingers into Kiba's mess of brown spiky hair and gave it a tug, letting him know her incoming orgasm. Saliva dripped from Kiba's jaws, he gave a few final thrusts into Ino's pussy, pushing her past her limit. Kiba's name escaped her throat in a moan as her pussy clamped around Kiba's cock, the push he needed for his throbbing erection to spill his seed into her, his back arched inwards as he pumped a few more times before the last of his cum filled her.  
Both left panting, Kiba pulled out of her, collapsing into the sheets next to her. Ino turned to face Kiba, his cum squelching onto her thighs as she moved. “Kiba,” she breathed out, trying to catch her breath.  
Kiba gave her a half smile, tired out from their fun. He gently trailed a lazy finger along the curve of her jaw and then over the outline of her lips before giving her a soft kiss. A soft gesture that is, because if anything wasn't soft of Kiba, it was definitely his flaky lips. But it didn't matter. Ino loved his kisses all the same.  
Nuzzling his nose against hers, lips brushing hers. “I love you, Ino,” he whispered.  
Ino felt her heart melt like chocolate as she cuddled into Kiba's arms, smothering her face into his warm chest. “I love you, too,” she smiled, drifting into a good night's sleep in his arms.


End file.
